Girls are Confusing
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: She had just worked out for 2 hours.  Of course she was hungry!  Is there a problem with that?  One-Shot.


**A/N: So I actually have nothing to do at the moment… Surprising right? Usually I have **_**waaaaaayyyyy **_**to much homework and other crap to do. So I wrote this cause my mom was telling me that I ate to much, but I am not overweight, AND I ran for like 2 hours that day so OF COURSE I WAS HUNGRY! That annoyed me… Well enough about food, for now… So this is for all of you people who have angry people yelling at you for eating too much when you had just exercised. Did you know ****The Eisenhower interstate system requires that one-mile in every five must be straight. These straight sections are usable as airstrips in times of war or other emergencies. Ummmmmm I have no idea what that is talking about. I GOT THIS OFF OF A WEBSIDE SO DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT IT! Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. But I love cartoon network for FINALLY showing it this Saturday. I guess my sister got me hooked… Well that and my whole family loves super hero's so… OKAY on with the story so I don't get more distracted!**

_**LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER! *LUKE STARES AT DARTH VADER* -STAR WARS… NOT SURE WHAT MOVIE BUT IT IS FROM~~~**_

Artemis punched the punching bag as hard as she could and the chain broke and the bag fell to the floor, looking like a very big potato.

'Why does that look like a potato? Hmm I like potato's… and French fries, and hamburgers and…'

GROOOOOWWWWLLLLLLL

'Was that my stomach?'

GUUURRRRRGGLLLLEE

'Guess I was hungrier than I thought…'

With that thought, Artemis went to take a shower, but then

GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE

"Okay fine, I will now go to the kitchen. Happy?" Artemis said to her stomach

'Great now I'm talking to my stomach,' then

GROOWWL

Artemis just stared at her stomach then set of for the kitchen.

'_**Tis just a flesh wound' 'I chopped your arm of!' –Monty python and the Holy Grail IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THAT MOVIE YOU ARE MISSING OUT MAJORLY**_

Artemis looked in the refrigerator then pulled out turkey, cheese, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, olives, bell peppers, and a glass of chocolate milk

"Alright stomach prepare to be filled," Artemis said, then started preparing her sandwich.

Little did she know there was 5 curious teenagers looking at her through a hacked camera.

"Wow she is hungry," Wally said

"No duh," Robin responded

"Are girls supposed to eat that much?" **(no I am not sexist I am definitely a girl last time I checked) **Conner asked

"That looks like something I would eat," Wally said

"I would eat it," Robin said with a shrug

The team just looked at him

"What? Do you know what Batman puts me through? I have to train like before school after school and then I have patrol and then I add on the training here, THEN I am growing! I eat as much as Wally sometimes!" Robin said indignantly

"That's believable," Wally said, then turned back to the screen

"I don't believe I have eaten that much," Megan said

Kaldur wrinkled his nose as Artemis decided to put salmon into the sandwich, "Why is she eating that fish!" Kaldur murmured to himself

"Well you see Kaldur," Wally started

"Its okay Wally, I don't want to know," Kaldur said, cutting Wally off

"Well fine," Wally said to himself

"Haha Its okay bro, we all get rejected sometimes," Robin said with a smirk, "Except for me,"

"Thanks. Wait what?"

"Oh I was just referring to your many failed attempts to get a girlfriend,"

"DUDE!"

Robin let out his semi-evil cackle then said, "Ya I know you have gotten a girl friend once,"

Wally then smacked him upside the head

"OW! What was that for!" Robin complained

"Being mean," Wally said with an evil grin

Robin just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and looked back at the screen, then looked at the time, "Oh shoot, I was supposed to meat Batman 10 minutes ago! Got to go guys, see you later," Robin said then ran out of the room to go meet Batman

"Well someone is in a hurry," Wally said

"When are we going to tell Artemis that we were spying on her," Megan said.

"Um," Wally said

"I think it would be wise to tell her soon so she does not think we are untrustworthy,"

"Ya," Conner said"

"What? You guys are party poopers," Wally complained loudly, then said "Robin would have stayed," as the team walked off to tell Artemis

'_**ONE. TWO. FIVE.' 'It's three sir' 'I MEAN THREE'- Monty Python and the Holy Grail STILL MISSING OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVIE**_

Artemis licked her fingers smiling contently. She felt better now.

'Only thing that would make this better is a shower!'

As Artemis started to go to the showers,

"Artemis! Wait!" Kaldur called to Artemis

"Ya?"

"We need to tell you something,"

Artemis tensed, "What would that be," She said suspiciously

"We were, um," Kaldur tried to say

"We were spying on you Blondie," Wally said bluntly

"You were what?" Artemis said glaring at the speedster

"Hey! It was only partly my idea!" Wally said

"Yes, Robin hacked into the cameras and we saw you eating, and," Megan said

"Yes," Artemis prompted

"And do all girls eat that much?" Conner asked

Artemis stared at him for a full minute before saying slowly "I had just been working out for 2 hours, of course I was going to hungry,"

Conner just stared at Artemis, and she rolled her eyes and walked over to the showers.

"That makes more sense," Megan said, then left to go make some Jell-O. Robin suggested she make it because it was fun and easy to make and did not involve an oven.

Kaldur went to read a book, and Wally, surprisingly, went to go eat the contents of the kitchen and to flirt with Megan. Conner just stared at the hallway Artemis walked down. Then turned and sat on the couch to watch the "no signal" show.

Moral of the story: Girls are confusing

**A/N: So ya just so you know I am a girl so I have the right to make to write all of that! Anywhoo… Did you like it? It was sort of random… I love writing stories for ideas people give me so give some fun things to write and I will give you credit! Haha. Review it you want to make my day!**

**\/**


End file.
